


Game Over

by Tousled_Sky



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining, Regret, The Shizaya is one sided, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: "Two opposites at the two strongest men in Ikebukuro. Everyone there knew their names, their faces, their "relationship". That both of them said that they hated each other.Shizuo was honest in all that he spoke.Izaya was honest in none of it."The contemplation of a regretful god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's day. Take some gay angst.  
> Fun fact: I wrote this on a car ride to Gettysburg last summer, and only now am I getting around to revising and posting it.  
> Hope you enjoy, loves~

The chessboard was empty, save for the black queen and the white king facing each other in the middle of the checkered marble square. 

  


It almost makes Izaya laugh, it's so damn fitting.

  


\--------- 

  


It was the first day of high school that this all started. 

  


Izaya was sitting on a bench with Shinra standing by his side, the brown-haired boy making excited little squeaks or squeals whenever more dust, debris, or bodies got thrown into the air from the brawl out on the soccer field. 

  


In the middle of the chaos was the boy with the light shirt, light eyes, and light hair, teeth bared and eyes flashing with anger, with violence, with passion. With the dust billowing all around him, he looked like an angel against a sky of dark clouds - inhuman and terrifying. 

  


Izaya was instantly intrigued. 

  


And then those light eyes fell upon his own dark ones, and all he could see in them was hatred. 

  


He returned it without a thought. 

  


Now, how he wishes he had thought first. 

  


\------------- 

  


Chess is a fascinating game. It's less about the luck of the draw, like poker, and more about strategy and skill. Izaya's played it since he was young, and knows his way around a chessboard, despite the at-first confusing rules of the game. 

  


For example, a novice to chess might think that the king piece was the strongest on the board - seeing as a king was typically more empowered with traditional gender roles - but not so. The queen piece was the most fluid one on the board- the queen could move sideways, diagonally, backwards, ect. The queen piece was the most powerful one; the piece that pulled all the strings, so to speak. 

  


The queen was the god of the game. 

  


\------------ 

  


Izaya had been called many names in his line of work, most of which were not his own. It didn't bother him too terribly to be insulted; he just had to view it as funny rather than hurtful. Funny that people thought their words meant anything to him, impacted him in any way. In fact, he even had favorite insults; his all time favorite one from a teen girl who had shrieked at him as she knelt next to her smashed cell phone, mascara running down her face as she glared up at him. 

  


"You're the DEVIL!" Her voice was high and shrill, fingers curled over her shattered phone screen. "The DEVIL!" 

  


It was his favorite because it fit so well. Satan was the master of lies; he could trick anyone into thinking what he wanted (with the exception of Jesus). Satan could create illusions, create magic, make people think whatever he wanted them to by making that lie the truth in their minds. 

  


Izaya wouldn't say he aspired to be Satan, but he did enjoy seeing how his words could influence people to the extent of changing the course of their lives. And he was good at it. He could illusion people, make them think a lie was the truth, bend them to his will so well that they always did what he wanted them to (with the exception of a certain blond monster). 

  


There were other similarities, as well. The black hair. The dark clothes. The red eyes. The desire to be followed by humanity. 

  


Izaya didn't mind the girl calling him the devil because the name fit in so many ways. 

  


Despite all the ways it fit, though, the title wasn't a mirror image. 

  


Because, for all the similarities, they were a few differences between Izaya and the devil. 

  


Izaya was sure the devil never loved anyone. He was sure the devil was never lonely. 

  


Izaya was sure that when he was all alone at night, the devil never cried.

  


\------------------ 

  


Although chess has many pieces with many different abilities, the most striking contrast on the board is between the queen and king pieces. While the queen piece is fluid and powerful, the king piece can only move square by boring square. It's slow and stupid. You wouldn't typically use it to capture other pieces. It's dead weight. Compared to the queen piece, the king piece seems utterly useless. 

  


But despite being the most agile piece on the board, if the queen piece is captured, the game doesn't stop; doesn't even falter. No one notices. No one cares. Life goes on as usual. 

  


But when the useless, slow, STUPID king piece is captured, then it's checkmate. Done for. 

  


Game over. 

  


\--------------- 

  


People in Ikebukuro often said that if evil and lies had a physical incarnation, it would be Izaya Orihara. 

  


Izaya was sure that if blunt dumb honesty had a physical incarnation, it would be Heiwajima Shizuo. 

  


The two were total opposites. While Izaya used tricks and illusions, Shizuo used honesty and more honesty. While Izaya had no friends, Shizuo had several. They had oppositions even on the physical level; Izaya had dark hair while Shizuo had light hair, Izaya was slight while Shizuo was built like a tank, et cetera. 

  


Two opposites at the two strongest men in Ikebukuro. Everyone there knew their names, their faces, their "relationship". That both of them said that they hated each other. 

  


Shizuo was honest in all that he spoke. 

  


Izaya was honest in none of it. 

  


\-------------------- 

  


He's in too deep. 

  


They're at a standoff. Despite Shizuo being so unpredictable, so unusable in so many of Izaya's plans, Izaya's managed to manipulate him; make him see an illusion, believe a lie. Make him think Izaya hates him. 

  


That's Shizuo's truth now. And the big brute is stubborn, immovable. He won't believe anything else. He'll think the truth is a lie if a lie is his truth. 

  


Not that it matters. Hating Izaya is his truth, and it's not just HIS truth. It's  _THE_ Truth. 

  


Izaya's in too deep. Shizuo won't believe Izaya's truth even if Izaya were to try to tell him, and Izaya can't lie to himself (he's tried and tried, and he can't). And so the two chess pieces face each other on the marble of the board, on the streets on Ikebukuro. They're locked in mutual, one-sided hate. It can't be remedied. They can't fix this.

  


Any move made leads to check, and you can't check yourself. There's nowhere they can go from here.

  


They're locked in hate, locked in a stalemate.

  


Izaya sighs, striking a match and dropping it onto the fuel-coated marble, watching the flames skitter across the board, finding the two wooden pieces and climbing them eagerly. 

  


Red eyes watch red flames as the black queen and white king burn together on the board. 

  


Game over.


End file.
